Le chat et la souris
by Scilia
Summary: Et si le passé n'avait pas été changé à la fin de la saison 1 et qu'une réalité parallèle s'était développée…
1. Chapter 1

**Le chat et la souris**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Primeval ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Par contre, Sarah Blackwell et Rafaela Reyes sont à moi, c'est toujours un début ^^

**Classement :** Alternate univers, aventure, romance, NC17

**Résumé :** Et si le passé n'avait pas été changé à la fin de la saison 1 et qu'une réalité parallèle s'était développée…

**Note de l'auteur :**Je suis fan de cette série depuis ses débuts et je trouve vraiment dommage que les scénaristes s'ingénient à tuer les personnages principaux. La fin de la saison 2 m'avait déjà laissé un goût amer (rendez-moi Stephen ! snifff) mais le début de la saison 3 avec la mort de Nick m'a paru totalement absurde. Je reconnais que la série a réussi à s'orienter vers quelque chose d'assez intéressant mais j'ai toujours voulu profiter de ma plume virtuelle pourque cette scène finisse différemment. Voici donc un alternate univers où le futur n'a pas été changé a la fin de la saison 1. Comme il y avait des idées intéressantes dans les saisons suivantes, je les ai intégrées à mon histoire au fur et à mesure qui j'espère vous plaira ^^

* * *

><p><em>ARC (Anomaly Research Center) – De nos jours<em>

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Connor lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment en flamme de l'ARC portant Nick Cutter dans ses bras. Il le posa délicatement sur le sol. Aussitôt Jenny s'approcha de lui. Abby fit passer son regard de son mentor au jeune homme dont le visage était couvert de suie entremêlée de larmes. Plusieurs militaires discutaient entre eux tandis que Lester faisait les cent pas.

- Appelez une ambulance, ordonna-t-il sèchement en se demandant comment ils avaient pu en arriver là.

- C'est trop tard, annonça Connor d'une voix blanche.

Abby, Jenny et Sarah Blackwell, qui avait intégré l'équipe quelques mois plus tôt, n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Cutter ne pouvait pas… c'était impossible. Connor devait se tromper. Jenny caressa doucement son visage. Elle avait essayé de lui parler cet après-midi, ignorant qu'il s'agissait de son clone. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire et maintenant… Abby était complètement perdue, elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle regarda longuement Nick avant de se lever pour trouver du réconfort dans les bras de Connor. Ils venaient tout juste de perdre Stephen, il ne pouvait pas perdre leur chef. Sarah se sentait dépassée par les évènements. Elle se rendait compte de la lourde perte qu'ils venaient de subir. Nick serait irremplaçable et le travail qu'ils avaient effectué ces dernières semaines… tout était perdu. Lester ordonna à nouveau d'appeler une ambulance, Connor l'observa. Il s'essuyait nerveusement avec un mouchoir, ne semblant pas croire non plus à la mort de Cutter qu'il avait viré quelques heures plus tôt, ignorant qu'il s'agissait d'un clone de l'homme qui lui rendait la vie impossible depuis qu'il était aux commandes du groupe gérant les anomalies.

- Nick, tu ne peux pas…, murmura Jenny en pleurant. Nick…

Les pleurs d'Abby et de Connor se mêlaient. Ils étaient toujours enlacés, incapables de la moindre réaction. Le jeune homme se souvenait encore des dernières paroles de son mentor.

- Nick, je t'en prie… Nick… Nick…

Il se redressa brusquement pour constater qu'il était dans son lit. Son cœur battait la chamade et il était en sueur. Il se sentait mal, son rêve lui avait semblé beaucoup trop réel à son goût.

- Nick, tu vas bien ? Répéta la voix féminine qui l'appelait depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Oui… je crois, répondit-il en portant son regard sur sa compagne.

- Tu ne semblais pas m'entendre, fit Claudia ennuyée de n'avoir pu l'aider.

- Désolé, j'ai fait un cauchemar… troublant.

- Troublant ? Répéta-t-elle en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus troublant que les dinosaures qui surgissaient d'anomalies depuis plusieurs mois au milieu de Londres.

- Tu t'appelais Jenny… nous n'étions pas ensemble… Sarah et Abby étaient là aussi, expliqua Nick en se levant pour gagner la salle de bain jouxtant leur chambre, et je… je suis mort.

- Mort ? S'étonna Claudia.

- Tu comptes répéter chaque fin de mes phrases ? Demanda-t-il gentiment après s'être rafraichi et bu un verre d'eau.

- Non, je suis juste surprise que… comment ?

- Comment… ?

- Que disais-tu il y a une minute ? Le taquina Claudia avec un large sourire.

- Tu as marqué un point, consentit Cutter en venant s'asseoir du coté du lit de la jeune femme.

- Comment es-tu mort ?

- Par balle, répondit simplement Nick qui connaissait pourtant la nature curieuse de sa compagne.

- Et qui… Laisse-moi deviner, Helen.

- Elle prétendait que j'allais mener le monde à son extinction, qu'elle voulait m'en empêcher.

- Et tout le monde sait à quel point Helen est saine d'esprit, railla Claudia en soupirant.

- Je sais… ce n'était qu'un rêve, nous avons des choses bien plus importantes à penser en ce moment, déclara Nick avec un sourire en posant sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Elle a bougé, déclara cette dernière en lui rendant son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est une fille ? S'amusa Cutter car ils avaient décidé d'attendre la naissance pour connaitre le sexe du bébé.

- Mon intuition.

- Il ne reste que quelques semaines avant de savoir si tu as raison, ma chérie.

- Si seulement les anomalies pouvaient faire une pause le temps de l'accouchement, soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Tout va bien se passer, assura Nick en la lui relevant doucement de la main.

- J'aimerais en être aussi sûre que toi, répondit Claudia qui était pourtant de nature positive.

- Je te le promets, murmura Cutter avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

><p><em>British Library - Six mois plus tôt…<em>

Lorsque le docteur Sarah Blackwell était venue à la British Library pour ses recherches, elle s'était attendue à des réticences de la part de la bibliothécaire en chef pour accéder à certains volumes précieux, à des étudiants studieux évoluant dans le bâtiment, à des amoureux s'embrassant entre deux rayons, à un calme et silence revigorant mais pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec un gigantesque dinosaure sorti d'elle ne savait où. La plupart des visiteurs avaient fui en voyant la bête mais Sarah était si plongée dans les documents qu'elle lisait qu'elle avait mis quelques minutes avant de réaliser que quelque chose clochait. Rechignant à abandonner les ouvrages qu'elle avait eus du mal à être autorisée à lire, elle avait pris la pile de livres avec elle et s'était dirigée vers la sortie la plus proche. Elle était arrivée dans le hall, et s'apprêtait à se passer vers les portes de verre menant à l'extérieur, lorsqu'un rugissement sur sa droite s'était fait entendre.

- Dieu du ciel, souffla la jeune femme en découvrant la bête qui l'avait poussé.

Le dinosaure qu'elle regardait avançait d'un pas lourd dû à son énorme masse et faisait un peu plus de 7m de long. Son corps était trapu, il disposait d'une queue qui renversa plusieurs présentoirs lorsqu'il bougea et surtout d'un long cou au bout de laquelle sa tête, plus haute que la normale, était pourvue de dents effrayantes. Sarah retint son souffle, incapable de faire le moindre geste sous le choc de l'apparition.

- Ne bougez pas, ordonna une voix masculine derrière elle.

- Je… je ne risque pas, souffla-t-elle morte de peur tandis que la créature s'amusait à mordre les squelettes accrochés au plafond du hall à coups de dents.

- Tant que vous ne bougez pas, vous ne risquez rien, assura l'homme qui pourtant s'approchait d'elle doucement.

- Alors pourquoi vous le faites ?

- C'est différent pour moi, répondit Stephen Hart avec un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

- Ah vraiment ? Vous êtes peut-être ami avec notre copain le camarasaurus ?

- Vous savez ce que c'est ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je viens de vous le dire, grommela Sarah agacée de ne pas pouvoir le voir pour lui parler, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce qu'il fait ici.

- Je suis là pour m'en occuper.

- Je vois, vous êtes une sorte de Superman qui vient sauver les demoiselles en détresse.

- Non, plutôt un genre d'Indiana Jones, répondit-il amusé.

- Vous n'avez pas de fouet, constata-t-elle en tournant doucement la tête vers lui.

- Je préfère les pistolets à tranquillisants.

- Vous n'avez pas non plus le chapeau.

- J'y songerai pour la prochaine fois.

- Très drôle. Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'on attend ?

- Que notre ami se décide à retourner d'où il vient.

- Cela veut dire que vous savez qu'il est totalement absurde de rencontrer un sauropode à notre époque ?

- Oui, confirma Stephen qui appréciait la conversation avec cette jolie rousse aux yeux verts.

- Cela veut aussi dire que vous savez que votre tranquillisant sera probablement inutile contre un tel mastodonte ?

- J'ai de quoi endormir dix éléphants là-dedans, indiqua-t-il en montrant son arme.

- Ce truc est plus gros que dix éléphants !

- Je ne suis pas seul.

- Vous avez réponse à tout on dirait ? Qui diable êtes-vous ?

- Appelez-moi Indy, fit Stephen avant de rajouter après avoir vu Abby Maitland et Connor Temple se diriger de chaque coté du hall, ne bougez pas.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit et je parie que vous allez encore le faire.

Elle soupira tout en observant les deux nouveaux arrivants. Le look du jeune homme lui paraissait étrange avec son vieux chapeau, sa chemise verte sapin, son gilet de costume noir tout comme son pantalon. Il portait un fusil contrairement à la jeune femme qui avait la même arme que l'homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Ses cheveux blonds clairs étaient coupés courts, elle portait une mini jupe écossaise rose et noir, un legging, un tee-shirt rose et un perfecto.

- Ne tirez pas, intervint soudain un homme blond qui venait d'apparaitre derrière Abby. Il est juste perdu.

- Il y a de quoi, répondit Maitland, cette bibliothèque est immense.

- Et vous voulez faire quoi, lui mettre des panneaux lumineux pour lui indiquer son chemin ? Demanda Connor.

- Laissez-lui un peu de temps, il va retrouver sa route.

- Si l'anomalie se referme, on va l'avoir sur les bras, fit remarquer Stephen, je doute que Lester apprécie.

- Tu préfères le transporter sur tes épaules ? Demanda Nick en observant l'imposant dinosaure.

- Pas vraiment, non, consentit-il.

- Les plantes, intervint Sarah qui avait suivi le dialogue en silence.

- Pardon ? Demanda Hart en se retournant.

- Le camarasaurus est herbivore, il faut lui trouver une carotte qu'il accepte de suivre, expliqua-t-elle en posant ses précieux livres à l'abri. Où doit-il aller ?

Cutter s'aperçut enfin de la présence de la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas remarquée, trop occupé à observer ce magnifique spécimen. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant où il l'avait déjà vue. Elle lui sourit et leva doucement la main pour le saluer.

- Sarah ? Fit-il surpris en la reconnaissant soudain.

- Bonjour, Nick. Alors, on doit l'emmener où ce joli dinosaure ?

- Eh bien… il vient du couloir de droite. Il y a un passage au bout qui devrait le ramener chez lui.

- Devrait ? Répéta-t-elle en s'approchant d'un immense ficus.

- Besoin d'aide ? Proposa Stephen.

- Avec plaisir, Indy. Si vous preniez l'autre, ça lui semblera peut-être un diner potable.

Hart hocha la tête et rangea son arme dans sa ceinture. Il débloqua les pieds du pot du ficus à l'instar de la jeune femme et se rapprocha de Nick et Connor en même temps qu'elle.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Stephen.

- Euh… petit, petit ! Cria Sarah ce qui fit sourire Cutter.

Stephen joignit ses cris à ceux de la jeune femme et de Temple pour attirer l'attention du camarasaurus. Lorsqu'il prêta enfin attention à eux, ils reculèrent de plusieurs pas en agitant les ficus pour l'inciter à les suivre.

- Oups, lança Connor lorsque le dinosaure eut attrapé un ficus dans un claquement de dents.

- Aller en chercher un autre, ordonna Sarah en se disant qu'elle avait eu chaud car la bête était passée à moins de vingt centimètre d'elle.

Une dizaine de ficus avait rendu l'âme lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du couloir. Connor et Stephen lancèrent les deux plantes qu'ils trainaient dans l'anomalie. Sarah la contempla avec émerveillement mais aurait eu beaucoup de mal à décrire cette lumière orangée qui semblait danser dans l'espace sans mouvement défini. Le camarasaurus s'engouffra dans la lumière et disparu en même temps que l'anomalie.

- Il n'y a plus rien, murmura Sarah surprise.

- C'est normal, expliqua Nick avec douceur en s'approchant.

- Tu dis cela comme si tu voyais ce genre de chose tous les jours, lança-t-elle avant de rajouter, oh… tu vois ce genre de chose tous les jours, c'est cela ?

- En quelque sorte. Je suis content de te voir, déclara-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Moi aussi, répondit Sarah en le serrant contre elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir dans ce genre de circonstances.

- Depuis quand es-tu rentrée à Londres ?

- Quelques semaines…

- Sarah, la reprit Nick du ton d'un maitre à son élève qui a fait une bêtise.

- Quelques mois mais j'ai été très occupée.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, fit le professeur en lui proposant son bras tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

- Euh… et nous alors ? Se lamenta Connor.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Abby qui les avait rejoints.

- Aucune idée, répondit Stephen en leur emboîtant le pas.

- Au fait, Indy, vous pouvez récupérer mes livres ? S'enquit Sarah en se retournant avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Nick.

- Indy ? Répéta Abby surprise.

- C'est une longue histoire, éluda Stephen en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où l'inconnue avait posé ses précieux documents.

* * *

><p><em>ARC - De nos jours<em>

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce n'est jamais moi qui conduit, bougonna Connor tandis qu'Abby garait la jeep dans le parking de l'ARC.

- La prochaine fois, promit la jeune femme en sortant.

- Nan mais c'est vrai, il n'y a que Cutter, Stephen, Sarah ou toi qui…

- Tu comptes pleurer sur ton sort toute la journée ou descendre de voiture ?

- Pfff… pourquoi faut-il que Sarah soit en congé aujourd'hui, elle, au moins, elle est gentille avec moi ! Se plaignit-il en obtempérant.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un immense immeuble gris, de forme ronde, à l'écart du centre ville. L'ARC hébergeait plusieurs animaux préhistoriques disparus depuis plusieurs millions d'années. Ce n'était pas leur première fonction mais il fallait bien fournir un abri aux créatures qui n'avaient pas pu repasser les anomalies. Abby rejoignit l'animalerie laissant Connor à sa mauvaise humeur. Elle l'aimait pourtant assez pour l'avoir laisser s'installer chez elle quand il avait eu besoin d'un logement, mais le bazar qu'il laissait un peu partout commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Bonjour monsieur Temple, lança Lester en croisant le chemin du jeune homme qui l'ignora superbement tout à ses pensées.

Le britannique soupira. Son équipe était peut-être efficace mais il n'arriverait jamais à en comprendre ses membres. Entre Abby et ses vêtements plus que colorés, Connor qui ressemblait plus à un SDF qu'à un brillant informaticien... Lester interrompit le cours de ses pensées en voyant Nick dans son laboratoire. Il était sûrement le pire de tous pourtant, sans lui, de nombreux sujets de la couronne auraient été tués.

- Cutter, il faut que je vous parle, déclara-t-il sans détour en faisant signe au professeur de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

Nick s'installa sans se faire inviter sur la chaise postée face au responsable de l'ARC et attendit les reproches qu'il n'allait pas manquer de lui faire. C'était devenu un rituel quotidien ou presque.

- J'ai réfléchi à la remarque de mademoiselle Blackwell, commença Lester en se carrant dans son fauteuil.

- Vous devez admettre qu'elle avait raison, répondit Nick qui se rappelait plus d'un violent aparté qu'une simple remarque anodine.

Suite à une alerte quelques jours plus tôt, l'équipe s'était rendue sur les lieux pour découvrir un nid d'araignées préhistoriques. Une autre anomalie était apparue à quelques kilomètres et ils avaient été obligés de se séparer. Nick, Abby et Connor étaient restés tandis que Stephen, Sarah et deux soldats étaient partis. Sur place, ils avaient été contraints d'emprunter des tunnels d'égouts différents et au bout du compte, le lieutenant Smith avait trouvé la mort. A leur retour à l'ARC, Sarah s'en était pris violemment à Lester et à son manque flagrant d'organisation et de communication au sein de l'équipe. Il était rare qu'ils aient à faire face à deux anomalies en même temps mais cet évènement leur avait prouvé à tous que l'ARC n'était pas au niveau.

- Peut-être, fit le britannique qui ne voulait pas le reconnaitre. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai parlé de ce problème en haut lieu et j'ai eu l'autorisation d'embaucher un coordinateur qui travaillera du centre pour vous guider.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle, se ravit Nick.

- Je me suis renseignée sur la jeune femme qui a travaillé avec miss Blackwell et j'aimerai qu'elle la contacte afin de lui proposer le poste.

- Elle est en congé aujourd'hui mais je vais lui en parler.

- Cette française a une bonne réputation en tant qu'archéologue, même s'il semble qu'elle travaille, de temps en temps, en marge de la légalité afin de restituer des œuvres volées par des collectionneurs privés.

- Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer lorsque l'on voit le nombre de pyramides pillées pour leur butin.

- Peut-être mais la mort du lieutenant Smith a fait aussi apparaitre un autre problème : la sécurité de votre équipe.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- J'ai aussi obtenu les crédits afin d'intégrer un militaire chevronné à votre équipe.

- Je vois.., marmonna Cutter réticent à cette idée.

- Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Vous ne voulez pas d'un soldat aboyant ses ordres à tout va et vous empêchant de faire votre travail, enchaina Lester. Cependant, vous ne pouvez pas nier que la plupart des créatures qui surgissent des anomalies sont un danger mortel pour chacun d'entre vous.

- C'est vrai, concéda le professeur.

- Le capitaine Becker vient des opérations spéciales. Il a l'habitude des situations à hauts risques.

- Je doute qu'il se soit déjà retrouvé face à une créature préhistorique.

- Il apprendra vite et sa mission est de vous protéger malgré vos frasques habituelles. Je vous le présenterais demain, expliqua Lester avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Le responsable de l'ARC congédia Cutter de la main, l'appel était important. Nick retourna à son laboratoire en songeant que ce militaire n'augurait rien de bon. Cela dit, il était d'accord avec Sarah. Ils devaient pouvoir être en contact permanent et avoir quelqu'un pour coordonner leurs actions sur le terrain allait sûrement les aider dans leur travail.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gabriel's wharf – Plus tard dans la journée_

Sarah Blackwell soupira d'aise. Elle avait profité de son vendredi de libre pour faire un peu de shopping et se prélassait maintenant sur la plage privée de l'hôtel Saint James. Elle appréciait le calme de l'endroit auquel elle avait accès grâce à un ami d'enfance devenu directeur du palace quelques années plutôt. La jeune femme aimait son pays et son climat pluvieux mais les rares occasions où elle pouvait profiter du soleil, elle appréciait de ne pas être dérangée par tous les dragueurs patentés qu'elle avait déjà croisés sur les plages publiques. Ici, la discrétion était de rigueur. En cette journée d'été, les femmes d'hommes d'affaires se prélassaient sur de larges transats tandis que des serveurs aux abdominaux développés leur apportaient leurs cocktails. Les nounous surveillaient les enfants qui se baignaient, un couple d'amoureux s'embrassait, un poste de radio, posé à coté d'une vieille femme à l'air sévère, diffusait du jazz.

- Miss Blackwell, votre commande, annonça un serveur en posant une Margarita sur la table basse près du transat de la jeune femme.

- Vous devez vous trompez, je n'ai rien…

Un cri strident empêcha Sarah de poursuivre. En un instant le calme avait été balayé par des hurlements de terreur. Les gens courraient sur la plage dans la plus grande confusion en direction de l'hôtel. Le charmant serveur ne demanda pas son reste lorsqu'il se retourna et vit la raison de la frayeur des gens. Il fila vers du grand escalier pour se mettre en sécurité à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- Pas aujourd'hui, murmura Sarah en cherchant des yeux ce qui avait vidé la plage en moins de cinq minutes.

A quelques mètres sur sa gauche, une créature dégustait l'homme qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de poser sa serviette près du trou d'où elle avait surgit. Blackwell soupira en se levant lentement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un de ses animaux préhistoriques viennent troubler la seule journée de repos qu'elle prenait en deux semaines ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question, des pleurs d'enfant lui parvinrent. Le scorpion silurien, d'après ce qu'elle crut reconnaitre, était entre elle et une petite fille qui avait vraisemblablement été oubliée par sa nounou.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Sarah en avançant doucement vers la fillette.

- Em… Emma, répondit l'enfant terrorisée mais quelque peu rassurée de voir qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- C'est un joli prénom, commenta-t-elle en constatant que le scorpion s'acharnait toujours sur sa proie et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Je m'appelle Sarah et je vais t'aider mais il va falloir m'écouter, d'accord ?

Emma hocha la tête et la regarda avancer vers elle en prenant soin de ramasser un téléphone oublié sur la plage. Sarah composa le numéro de Nick en se demandant si une anomalie avait été détectée près d'ici. Emma se blottit dans ses bras dès qu'elle fut à proximité.

- Sarah, je te croyais partie faire du shopping, fit Cutter surpris après avoir reconnu sa voix.

- Je comptais profiter de la plage mais une créature vient de surgir et de mettre fin à ma pause farniente.

- Où es-tu ?

- Sur la plage du Saint James, à Gabriel's wharf. Est-ce qu'il y a eu une alerte dans cette zone ?

- L'équipe est en route mais l'anomalie a été signalée 2km plus à l'est de ta position, l'informa Nick tout en mettant le haut-parleur et en passant le téléphone à Abby pour se concentrer sur sa conduite. Tu peux nous mettre en conférence avec Stephen et Connor, je ne comprends rien à ce machin.

- Ça va, Sarah ? S'enquit le jeune homme qui n'avait pas entendu le début de la conversation.

- Pas vraiment. Dis-moi Connor, tu connais une créature qui ressemble à une sorte de scorpion avec un genre de fouet à la place de la queue, deux espèces de mandibules et deux pinces ?

- Ça ressemble a un scorpion silurien ce que tu me décris.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, soupira la jeune femme en faisant attention à la créature qui poursuivait son repas. Il est venimeux ?

- Attends… d'après ce que l'on sait, il ne l'est pas, répondit Temple après avoir jeté un œil à son ordinateur qui contenait toutes ses recherches sur les animaux préhistoriques depuis qu'il avait commencé à les rassembler à l'âge de 14 ans.

- Ce scorpion est apparu où ? Demanda Stephen.

- Gabriel's wharf, répondit-elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Dans combien de temps vous pouvez être là ?

- On va se séparer, annonça Cutter. Abby et moi, nous allons sur le site de l'anomalie. Stephen et Connor vont te rejoindre pour le neutraliser.

- Et je fais quoi en attendant qu'ils arrivent ? Je lui chante une berceuse ?

- Tu quittes cette plage, ordonna Nick d'un ton sans appel.

- Il… il arrive, s'écria une voix d'enfant apeurée.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser repartir, qui sait où il va ressortir. Faites-vite !

Sarah lâcha le téléphone pour prendre la fillette dans ses bras. Elle courut en direction du grand escalier et posa l'enfant sur le sol une fois arrivée aux premières marches.

- Emma, tu vas monter cet escalier le plus vite possible. Tout en haut, tu vas dans l'hôtel. Il y a des gens qui t'aideront.

- Mais… et toi ? Demanda la petite apeurée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais l'empêcher de te suivre. Je te le promets. Cours, maintenant !

L'enfant sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de faire ce que Sarah lui avait demandé. Elle ne se retourna pas et grimpa les marches le plus vite qu'elle le put.

- C'est bien beau de vouloir jouer les héroïnes mais je fais quoi maintenant, se morigéna Blackwell en avisant un parasol abandonné sur le sable. Toujours mieux que rien… aller, approche !

Le scorpion n'eut pas besoin de son invitation pour la rejoindre. Sarah lui assena un coup de parasol sur la tête mais il déchira la toile à l'aide de ses deux pinces, laissant la tige entre ses mains.

- Ok, si tu le prends comme ça, lança la jeune femme en dirigeant le bout pointu vers l'animal. 

* * *

><p>Dès que la communication avait été coupée, Stephen avait adopté une conduite rapide qui terrifia quelque peu son passager accroché à la poignée au-dessus de sa portière. Connor serrait les dents, conscient de la nécessité de faire vite mais il n'y pouvait rien s'il avait mal au cœur dans ce genre de situation s'il ne conduisait pas et il doutait que son compagnon lui laisse le volant.<p>

- Plutôt sympa comme hôtel, commenta Temple lorsqu'ils se garèrent devant. Sarah ne se refuse rien.

- On y va, ordonna Stephen en prenant les fusils qu'il gardait toujours dans des valises fermées à clef à l'arrière de la jeep.

Le jeune homme prit celui qu'il lui tendit bien qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement les armes. Il avait pu constater durant leurs missions qu'elles étaient bien souvent utiles, même chargées de tranquillisants. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel où régnait le chaos. Les baigneurs effrayés essayaient de faire comprendre aux policiers qui avaient été appelés le danger qu'il y avait sur la plage. Une femme rassurait une petite fille qui pleurait dans ses bras.

- La plage ? S'enquit Hart auprès d'un serveur à l'air complètement perdu.

- Sur votre droite au fond du couloir, répondit-il machinalement avant de réaliser où se dirigeait les inconnus. N'allez pas là-bas, il y a…

- Notre amie, compléta Connor avec un sourire contrit.

Stephen atteignit le premier le grand escalier qu'il dévala, Temple sur les talons. La plage était calme malgré les affaires dispersées sur le sable. Ils avancèrent silencieusement, attentifs à tout ce qui les entourait. Les fauteuils de plage étaient retournés, une radio cassée avait atterri près d'un chapeau de soleil orange, des bouées en forme de pneus se balançaient au gré des vagues. Tout était calme. Trop calme, nota Stephen en espérant que Sarah n'avait pas été emportée par la créature. Le vent leur apporta soudain une voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien, sur leur droite dans un renfoncement

- Tiens goûte ça, s'écria-t-elle en envoyant une bouteille de rhum à la tête du scorpion. Tu peux toujours essayer mais tu n'es pas prêt de me manger, mon grand !

Connor aurait volontiers céder à un fou rire en découvrant la scène après qu'ils eurent dépassés l'angle du mur, mais la vue de la jeune femme en bikini vert, debout sur le comptoir du bar, le laissa bouche bée.

- Enfin, soupira-t-elle en regardant Stephen donner une double dose de tranquillisants au scorpion qui fit volte-face et tenta de le frapper avant de s'affaler sur le sable.

- Je vois que tu gérais la situation, fit ce dernier avec un sourire en coin.

- J'avais épuisé les tongs et les parasols, il fallait bien que je trouve une autre idée.

- Tu espérais le souler ?

- Connor, si tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder comme le loup de Tex Avery, je prends le fusil et je t'endors pour une semaine minimum !

- Si j'étais toi, je retournerai à l'hôtel pour empêcher les policiers de venir jusqu'ici, suggéra Hart amusé.

- C'est le travail de Claudia, protesta-t-il avant de voir Sarah tendre la main en direction de l'arme, mais je vais bien trouver de quoi les retenir.

La jeune femme ne put retenir un large sourire en le voyant s'éloigner en courant presque vers le grand escalier. Stephen vérifia que le scorpion allait dormir encore quelques heures et se redressa pour faire face à sa collègue. Il devait bien avouer qu'il comprenait le regard que lui avait lancé Connor en la découvrant debout sur le comptoir du bar. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et il lui reconnaissait un certain charme mais il ne l'avait jamais encore vue avec si peu de vêtements sur elle. Le maillot de bain vert sapin faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et ses taches de rousseurs. Il laissa son regard dériver le long de ses jambes fines et allait poursuivre lorsque la voix de l'intéressée le fit revenir au présent.

- Stephen, tu pourrais… euh… m'aider à descendre, s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de masquer la gêne que lui avait causée le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle.

Autant il avait été facile de rabrouer Connor qu'elle considérait comme un jeune frère, autant la lueur d'envie qu'elle avait perçu chez lui la déstabilisait. Ils étaient collègues, amis même, mais jamais il n'y avait eu la moindre attirance entre eux. Il était du genre à collectionner les petites amis tandis qu'elle pensait prochainement entrer dans les ordres vu le désert de sa vie sentimentale. Au moins, Dieu ne risquait pas de coucher avec sa voisine ou de lui poser un lapin le jour de son anniversaire.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il après avoir posé le fusil sur le comptoir.

Il tendit les bras vers elle. Sarah posa les mains sur ses épaules et se laissa tomber. Il la ramena au sol en douceur. Le parfum de ses cheveux roux lui chatouilla les narines tandis que leurs deux corps se collaient l'un à l'autre.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

Elle réalisa trop tard que c'était une erreur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle se noya dans les yeux céruléens de Stephen. Elle se sentait comme une mouche prise dans une toile d'araignée. Elle aurait dû se dégager, reculer de quelques pas pour remettre une certaine distance entre eux mais elle était paralysée et il lui sembla que son compagnon subissait le même charme, incapable de ne pas plonger dans les yeux émeraudes qui lui faisait face. Stephen sentait le souffle de la jeune femme sur ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps svelte contre le sien, sa taille fine que ses mains n'avaient toujours pas quittée. La plage était déserte, il n'y avait que les vagues s'échouant sur le rivage qui perturbaient le silence. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparait des lèvres carmins de Sarah et y déposa un léger baiser. La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis qu'elle répondait, d'abord timidement, à ce contact. Instinctivement, elle noua ses mains autour du cou de Stephen tandis que leurs langues se trouvaient enfin pour un baiser plus passionné. Ils laissèrent libre court à leur désir, incapables de réfréner la soif qui avait jailli en eux. Les mains de Stephen remontèrent dans le dos de sa compagne, la collant un peu plus contre lui. Sarah avait l'impression que son corps était en feu. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa tête tournait un peu. Il n'y avait plus que les mains chaudes de son compagnon dans son dos, sa bouche contre la sienne et sa langue qui la caressait avec adresse. Le monde n'existait plus en dehors de lui. Elle voulait plus que des baisers passionnés, elle le voulait… maintenant ! Ses mains se détachèrent du cou de Stephen pour se glisser sous son t-shirt gris. Ce dernier s'embrasa sous la caresse et laissa une main remonter vers l'attache du haut de son bikini.

- L'anomalie était déjà refermée lorsque nous sommes arrivés, répondit une voix familière proche qui leur fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Ils se séparèrent d'un même geste, incapables prononcer le moindre mot pour expliquer leur comportement. Stephen fit un mouvement vers Sarah mais déjà Nick, Connor et Abby approchaient du bar où ils étaient.

- Sarah, Dieu merci, tu vas bien, déclara Cutter en les rejoignant.

- Euh… oui, bredouilla-t-elle encore confuse parce qui venait d'arriver.

- Il est magnifique, s'exclama Abby en admirant le scorpion.

- On voit que ce n'est pas toi qu'il a voulu manger, répondit Sarah qui ne trouvait rien de magnifique chez cette créature.

- Tu as l'air transie de froid, nota Nick en ôtant sa veste qu'il passa sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

- J'ai… j'ai juste cru que vous n'arriveriez pas à temps, c'est tout, le rassura-t-elle d'un sourire. Je vais récupérer mes affaires et je vous retrouve à l'ARC. Je suppose que Lester va vouloir un rapport.

- Tu sais bien qu'il va mourir de faim s'il n'a pas sa dose quotidienne, plaisanta Connor. Au fait… désolé pour tout à l'heure, rajouta-t-il.

- C'est déjà oublié, le rassura-t-elle avant de croiser le regard de Stephen.

Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et se dirigea vers l'hôtel d'un pas assuré. Connor et Abby discutaient de la manière d'évacuer la créature de la plage. Stephen se retourna un moment, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui avait pris de se laisser aller de la sorte avec Sarah.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Nick en remarquant qu'il était silencieux depuis leur arrivée.

- Je me demandais juste si elle aurait réussi à le rendre ivre, plaisanta Stephen avec un sourire de connivence en désignant les bouteilles derrière le bar.

- Connaissant Sarah, elle aurait bien pu réussir, répondit Cutter amusé. Claudia est en train de s'occuper des autorités mais il va falloir leur cacher la nature du problème.

- J'ai une bâche dans la jeep, je vais aller la chercher, proposa-t-il.

- Tu lui as donné combien de doses ? S'enquit Abby toujours auprès du scorpion.

- Deux, la première n'a pas eu d'effet.

- Il devrait dormir encore une bonne heure, annonça-t-elle. Il ne faut pas trop trainer pour le ramener au centre.

- L'équipe d'extraction est déjà en route, expliqua Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

_ARC _

Sarah passa machinalement sa carte d'indentification devant le lecteur du parking de l'ARC. Après avoir quitté l'équipe, elle avait regagné les vestiaires quasiment vides et s'était octroyée une douche brûlante en se demandant ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Ce baiser avait été… elle était incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Stephen l'avait embrassée. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu constater après l'arrivée de l'équipe, il avait été aussi troublé qu'elle. Si Nick n'était pas arrivé… Sarah avait préféré mettre court à ses pensées et s'était préparée pour retourner au centre. Elle se gara à sa place habituelle et constata que les deux jeeps noires étaient à leur place. Tout le monde était de retour à la base. La jeune femme quitta le parking, passa sa carte devant le lecteur de l'ascenseur. Il fallait oublier cet incident, c'était le plus simple et Stephen serait probablement d'accord avec elle. Ils travaillaient ensemble, ils ne pouvaient se laisser distraire par une romance qui risquait de compromettre leur travail. _C'est le plus raisonnable_, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre en l'apercevant en pleine discussion avec Cutter, _même s'il est craquant avec son look à la Indiana Jones_. _Ça suffit, concentre-toi sur ton travail, Sarah, oublie ce qui s'est passé,_ s'ordonna-t-elle en pensée.

- Dites-moi, mademoiselle Blackwell, quel effet cela fait de fréquenter l'un des plus grands palaces de Londres, lança Connor à la manière d'un reporter en la rejoignant dans le couloir.

- Pas de commentaire, monsieur Temple, répondit-elle amusée.

- Oh aller, tu vas souvent dans ce genre d'hôtel pour draguer des hommes riches ?

- Connor ! S'offusqua-t-elle en sachant qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

- Ok, ok, mais j'imagine que le prix d'entrée est hors de mon budget. Ça avait l'air plutôt sympa avant que le scorpion ne vienne tout détruire.

- Ça l'est, confirma Sarah. Et si tu tiens vraiment à emmener une certaine jeune fille là-bas, je pourrais en toucher deux mots au directeur.

- C'est pas du tout…, protesta-t-il avant de se rendre devant le regard qu'elle lui lança, ok… je me disais que ça pourrait plaire à Abby mais… enfin tu vois…

- Je vois très bien, soupira la jeune femme en repoussant mentalement l'image de Stephen. En parlant d'Abby, elle est à l'animalerie ?

- Oui, elle s'occupe de notre nouveau protégé qui avait l'air plutôt en colère de se retrouver enfermé.

Ils passèrent devant le bureau de Lester qui fit signe à la jeune femme de le rejoindre. Sarah laissa Connor retourner à son laboratoire et entra dans le bureau du responsable de l'ARC.

- Vous êtes un digne membre de cette équipe, vous attirez les créatures préhistoriques comme un aimant, miss Blackwell, déclara Lester en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

- Croyez-bien que j'aurais préféré poursuivre ma séance de bronzage plutôt qu'affronter un scorpion.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Cutter a-t-il eu le temps de vous mettre au courant pour le coordinateur que je compte engager ?

- Vous vous êtes enfin décidé, répondit Sarah satisfaite.

- J'en déduis que non. Je veux que vous contactiez miss Reyes au plus vite afin de lui proposer le poste.

- Rafaela ? Fit-t-elle surprise.

- Vous avez un meilleur candidat ?

- Non, je pense qu'elle sera parfaite mais je ne vous garantie pas qu'elle accepte.

- C'est bien pour cela que je veux que se soit vous qui preniez contact, expliqua-t-il, je ne doute pas que vous trouverez les arguments pour la convaincre sans, bien sûr, rompre le secret défense.

- En résumé, vous voulez que je lui demande de venir travailler avec nous sur les anomalies sans lui parler des anomalies.

- Vous avez tout compris, répondit Lester amusé. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser, j'ai encore du travail.

- Ça vous arrive de rentrer chez vous ? Demanda Sarah sur une impulsion en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Une fois par semaine, pourquoi ?

- Laisser tomber, conclut-elle en songeant que toute discussion serait vaine face à ce bourreau de travail.

Les bureaux de l'ARC étaient tous fait de grandes baies vitrées transparentes qui avaient d'abord choqués Sarah, en songeant que personne n'avait d'intimité, mais qui était très pratique pour trouver, ou éviter, quelqu'un. Nick était assis dans son laboratoire, regardant une carte truffée de punaises sur le mur face à lui. Abby et Connor étaient à l'animalerie en train d'essayer de convaincre Rex, un reptile préhistorique qu'ils avaient adopté suite à la fermeture de l'anomalie qui l'avait fait venir, à descendre du conduit de ventilation. Il s'y était réfugié depuis le réveil du scorpion silurien. Aucune trace de Stephen. La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle se sentait soulagée ou non. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et prit l'ascenseur afin de remonter dans le hall de l'immeuble. Elle salua les gardiens d'un signe de tête et franchit les doubles portes de verre qui menait à l'extérieur. Il faisait encore chaud malgré le début de soirée. Sarah enleva sa veste et la posa sur le rebord où elle s'était assise à droite de l'entrée. Elle regretta de s'être laisser convaincre d'arrêter de fumer à l'adolescence par son frère ainé William. Elle sourit en pensant à lui. Elle avait été surprise lorsqu'il avait décidé de suivre une carrière militaire et avait tremblé de peur chaque fois qu'il était parti en mission à l'étranger quand elle était plus jeune. Depuis quelques années, il était en poste à Londres et profitait enfin de sa famille. Un coup de klaxon fit revenir Sarah à la réalité. Une jeune femme brune semblait attendre quelqu'un impatiemment. Elle tapotait ses ongles manucurés sur le volant de sa décapotable rouge. Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'inconnue lorsqu'elle vit la personne qu'elle attendait. Sarah tourna la tête et aperçut Stephen qui sortait de l'immeuble. Elle se leva sans réfléchir mais déjà il montait dans la voiture de la brune qui l'accueillit avec un baiser enflammé avant de démarrer.

* * *

><p><em>Appartement inconnu – 3h du matin<em>

Il était de nouveau sur la plage, serrant Sarah contre lui. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien l'électrisait. Il ne se lassait pas de l'embrasser mais il voulait plus. Il voulait la posséder, peu importait l'endroit où il se trouvait. Sa main défit les nœuds qui retenaient le haut du bikini de sa compagne. Elle se laissa faire tandis que ses lèvres déposaient des baisers le long de son cou pour gagner ensuite son épaule. Sarah glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à descendre encore. Ils s'affalèrent sur le sable en riant. Elle l'embrassa tout en lui retirant son t-shirt blanc qui s'échoua sur le sable. Il la désirait tellement… plus rien d'autre n'existait hormis leurs deux corps brûlants de désir, les soupirs de plaisir de sa maitresse, ses baisers enflammés. Stephen sentit que quelque chose changeait autour de lui. Il délaissa le ventre plat de Sarah et releva la tête. Un cri horrifié jaillit de sa gorge en voyant le scorpion dévorer sa compagne. Le sang giclait de ses blessures et colorait le sable en rouge.

- Stephen…, marmonna la jeune femme qui dormait près de lui en le sentant se redresser brusquement dans le lit.

- Ce n'est rien, rendors-toi, Susan, répondit-il essayant de retrouver son calme.

Il était en sueur et son cœur battait la chamade. Cela avait semblé tellement vrai. Ce cauchemar lui laissait un gout amer en bouche. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, il se leva et passa dans la salle de bain. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier et se regarda dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Rêver du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Sarah lui semblait normal mais pourquoi cette fin atroce ? Incapable de répondre à cette question, il rentra dans la douche. L'eau glacée lui fit du bien, éloignant peu à peu les bribes de son mauvais rêve pour ne plus laisser que la réalité et ce baiser qui lui avait fait perdre pied. Avait-il rêvé d'elle parce qu'il l'avait vue lorsqu'il avait quitté l'ARC avec Susan ? Elle s'était levée et l'aurait probablement retenu s'il avait fait attention à elle. Elle voulait probablement parler de ce qui s'était arrivé entre eux mais, encore une fois, il était incapable de comprendre pourquoi cela s'était passé. Il l'appréciait en tant que collègue. Ils avaient passé plusieurs soirées ensemble à regarder de vieux films, étaient allés en voir de nouveaux au cinéma et au bowling avec Abby et Connor. Il pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient amis mais jamais il n'avait vu Sarah comme une conquête éventuelle. Il savait qu'Abby avait un faible pour lui. Il avait remarqué la façon dont elle l'observait quand elle croyait qu'il ne la voyait pas mais jamais Sarah n'avait eu la même attitude. Il fallait qu'il lui parle afin de mettre les choses aux claires. Il avait pris sa décision même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il repassa dans la chambre, récupéra ses affaires et quitta sans bruit l'appartement de Susan. Elle lui en voudrait sûrement de partir comme un voleur mais il avait besoin de marcher un peu. L'aube commençait à pointer et il voulait passer chez lui avant de retourner au centre.

* * *

><p><em>ARC – Le lendemain – 7h<em>

Sarah étouffa un bâillement en sortant du laboratoire où elle avait passé la nuit à travailler. Elle s'était sentit incapable de rentrer chez elle et passer son temps à se retourner dans son lit ne l'avait pas tenté. Elle défit le chignon qui tenait par miracle depuis deux heures du matin avec un crayon de papier et tomba nez à nez avec Lester et un inconnu. Il était aussi grand que Stephen, ses cheveux bruns était coupés courts. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur elle lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il lui fit l'impression d'être un homme calme et sur de lui.

- Miss Blackwell, vous êtes bien matinale, la salua le responsable du centre.

- Euh… oui, bredouilla Sarah qui n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était.

- Je vous présente le capitaine Becker qui rejoint votre équipe aujourd'hui, poursuivit Lester tout en cherchant son portable qui sonnait dans la poche intérieure de son costume. J'aimerais que vous lui fassiez faire le tour du centre le temps que les autres arrivent. Oui… bien sûr que je le prends, rajouta-t-il en s'éloignant vers son bureau.

- Enchanté miss Blackwell, la salua le capitaine une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

- Sarah…, répondit-elle en baillant, appelez-moi Sarah. On va commencer par la cafétéria, j'ai besoin d'un bon café.

- Je vous suis.

Becker lui emboîta le pas. Ils longèrent un couloir désert et tournèrent à droite pour se retrouver dans une grande pièce aux murs gris pourvue d'un réfrigérateur, d'un micro-onde, un évier et trois tables prêtent à accueillir les employés.

- Vous prenez votre café comment ? Demanda Sarah en se dirigeant vers la machine à expresso.

- Noir, répondit Becker en se postant debout à l'entrée.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir si vous le voulez, proposa Sarah en le remarquant, on ne fait pas payer avant 9h.

Le capitaine ne put retenir un sourire et opta pour la table la plus proche de la jeune femme. Il en profita pour la détailler du regard tandis qu'elle attendait que la machine fasse son travail. Elle était plus petite que lui. Ses cheveux roux tombaient sur les épaules et elle avait l'air assez sportive. Tout à fait son type de femme avec ses jolis yeux verts et ses taches de rousseurs qui ne demandaient qu'à être compté par nombres baisers.

- Je suppose que Lester vous a briefé sur l'activité de notre équipe ? Demanda-t-elle en posant une tasse devant lui.

- Je dois vous suivre et vous protéger quelques soient les ordres du professeur Cutter, déclara Becker.

- Nick va vous donner du fil à retordre, c'est certain, assura Sarah en s'asseyant face à lui.

- Je suis prêt à tout.

- Du genre James Bond, vous avez le permis de tuer ? Le taquina-t-elle.

- Quelque chose comme ça, répondit-il amusé.

- Vous venez d'où ?

- Du Hampshire.

- Le comté de Jane Austeen, murmura Sarah pensive tout en essayant de refaire son chignon avec son crayon.

- Entre autres, et vous ?

- Londres. J'y suis née, j'y vis et j'y mourrais probablement vu le travail que l'on fait ici.

- N'y comptez pas, je suis là pour vous protéger, répondit le capitaine en finissant son café.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens un peu plus en sécurité, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire avant de vider sa tasse d'une traite. Bien, maintenant que j'ai eu ma dose de caféine, si nous faisions le tour des lieux ?

- Volontiers.

* * *

><p><em>ARC – 9h45<em>

Après avoir quitté l'appartement de Susan, Stephen était rentré chez lui à pied. La promenade ne l'avait pas aidé à savoir ce qu'il allait dire lorsqu'il verrait Sarah. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il devait avoir cette discussion avec elle. Il avait pris un rapide petit-déjeuner, avait troqué ses affaires sales contre un jeans bleu et un t-shirt blanc et avait prit la direction du centre à bord de sa jeep verte, qu'il avait laissé la veille lorsque Connor était venu le prendre. Le trajet n'aurait pas du prendre plus de quinze minutes mais le destin était contre lui. Non seulement une fine pluie s'était mise à tomber mais Stephen avait été contraint de changer un pneu à mi-chemin. Bien évidement, il s'était taché en glissant sur l'herbe et avait préféré continuer sa route plutôt que de retourner chez lui. Il gardait toujours des affaires de rechange dans son casier à l'ARC. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, toute l'équipe était réuni dans le laboratoire de Cutter ainsi qu'un militaire qui lui déplut d'emblée sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

- Voici le capitaine Becker. Il est là pour nous protéger donc faites ce qu'il dit sauf si je pense qu'il a tord, déclara Nick ce qui fit sourire tout le monde.

- On avait bien besoin d'un « Action man » dans l'équipe, soupira Connor en voyant la façon dont Abby regardait le nouveau venu.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi, répondit Becker en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Stephen, tu tombes bien, fit Cutter en l'apercevant, tu as…

L'alerte empêcha le professeur de poursuivre. Connor se rua sur la console qu'il avait créé afin de repérer les anomalies avec l'aide de Nick. Un écran afficha une carte de Londres, plusieurs informations défilaient et un point rouge désignait l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre.

- C'est dans le centre, à Blomsbury… sur Saint John Street, précisa le jeune homme après avoir tapoter sur le clavier de la console.

- Sarah et Abby, vous allez avec le capitaine Becker, annonça Nick, Stephen et Connor avec moi.

- Mais…, protesta vainement ce dernier tandis que tout le monde se dirigeait vers le garage.

Stephen s'installa au volant en soupirant, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se changer. Cette journée devenait de pire en pire. Il prit la direction de Blomsbury tandis que Nick écoutait les détails que lui fournissait Connor grâce à son ordinateur portable. Le capitaine Becker l'avait salué d'un signe de tête avant qu'ils ne gagnent le garage. Hart songea au nouveau venu dans leur équipe. A première vue, il avait l'air compétent mais le sourire que lui avait décerné Sarah quand elle était monté en voiture à ses cotés l'avait agacé.

- C'est un immeuble de bureaux, la Global Inc., précisa Connor. Vu qu'on est samedi, on devrait avoir le champ libre.

- Ma chérie, désolée de te réveiller mais nous avons une alerte, déclara Nick une fois que sa femme eut décroché. J'ai besoin que tu appelles le superintendant pour assurer un périmètre de sécurité autour de Saint John Street.

Stephen se concentra sur sa conduite et n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation. Comme d'habitude, Lester devait déjà être en communication avec le cabinet du premier ministre. Claudia allait s'occuper des forces locales et eux devraient se charger du sale boulot. Une journée somme toute normale. Il venait de tourner dans Old Street, à quelques mètres de leur destination, lorsque son portable sonna.

- Hart, répondit-il machinalement.

- C'est comme ça que tu réponds à ta petite amie qui s'est réveillée seule ce matin, lança une voix féminine déçue.

- Susan.., soupira Stephen qui n'avait aucune envie de parler à la jeune femme, désolée j'ai eu... une urgence.

- En plein milieu de la nuit, nota-t-elle d'un ton irrité.

- Oui.

- Je ne comprends pas. On en s'est pas vus depuis plus d'une semaine, tu me demandes de venir te chercher hier soir et tu t'en vas sans un mot !

- Désolé.

- Désolé… C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Oui, répondit Stephen en se garant devant l'immeuble où était l'anomalie.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire quelque chose d'un peu plus agréable pour une fois ? Je pensais que tu étais un homme gentil, pas un glaçon froid et distant comme tu en donnes l'impression, Stephen Hart !

- Susan, je suis vraiment désolé d'être parti si rapidement mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en parler maintenant, répondit-il sèchement tandis que la jeep de Becker se garait près de la sienne.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste ! S'écria-t-elle furieuse. Tu es comme les autres, une fois que tu as eu ce que tu veux, tu te fiches complètement de…

- Au revoir, l'interrompit-il en lui raccrochant au nez.

Connor lui lança un regard interrogateur mais celui que son ami lui renvoya lui indiqua qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas poser de question. Qui que soit Susan, elle l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur.

- Bien, nous allons explorer l'immeuble de fond en comble, expliqua Nick, il faut trouver l'anomalie et ce qui a pu en sortir. Connor va vous donner des oreillettes qui vont nous permettre de communiquer. C'est l'occasion de les tester.

- Je vais aussi essayer ma dernière invention, annonça l'intéressé en distribuant le matériel, un fusil anesthésiant à impulsion électrique.

- Evite de te tirer dessus, le taquina Abby.

- Comme s'il m'arrivait souvent ce genre… ok, ça m'arrive plutôt souvent, conclut Temple de lui même en repensant à toutes les catastrophes qu'il avait soit attirées, soit engendrées.

- Mister catastrophe, Stephen et moi-même allons explorer l'immeuble de bas en haut. Sarah, Abby et le capitaine Becker, de haut en bas, ordonna Cutter en distribuant les fusils anesthésiants.

- Je préfère garder le mien, précisa le militaire en vérifiant le chargeur de son arme.

- Vous n'allez pas les tuer ! Protesta Abby d'un ton ferme. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire un carton.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, miss, je suis ici pour vous protéger et si je dois tirer sur quelqu'un pour garantir votre sécurité, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

- Je sens que ça va être une vraie partie de plaisir, lança Sarah en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent dans le hall. L'un prenant l'ascenseur pour gagner les étages supérieurs et l'autre rejoignant les bureaux derrière le comptoir de l'accueil.

- Il doit bien y avoir une salle de surveillance, fit Connor en regardant les noms indiqués sur les portes. J'ai trouvé !

- Ça semble calme à l'intérieur, nota Stephen après avoir tendu l'oreille. On y va en douceur.

Temple hocha la tête et tourna la poignée de la porte qu'il poussa du pied. Nick se déplaça le premier, fusil en direction de l'intérieur de la pièce. Face à lui se trouvait un mur d'écrans avec les images des caméras de surveillance de l'immeuble. Un large bureau avec plusieurs boutons était situé en-dessous. Une tasse de café trainait à coté d'un journal plié sur les mots croisés du jour qui n'avait pas encore été terminés.

- Le café est froid, constata Cutter.

- Le gardien doit être allé faire sa ronde, répondit Hart en examinant les écrans.

- Ils doivent bien garder les enregistrements…, marmonna Connor tout en pianotant sur un ordinateur à leur droite. Voyons voir… l'anomalie a été détectée à 9h47…

- Sarah, tu me reçois ? Demanda Nick en la cherchant sur les écrans de surveillance.

- Etonnamment bien, répondit-elle presque aussitôt. Il n'y avait rien sur le toit, on commence l'exploration du 11e.

- Nous sommes dans la salle de contrôle. Connor est en train de vérifier les enregistrements vidéo. Vous n'avez croisé personne ?

- Pas pour le moment, fit Abby en refermant une porte, je ne comprends pas comment des gens peuvent travailler là-dedans. Chaque bureau est plus déprimant que le précédent.

- Il n'y a pas de gardien ? S'étonna Becker.

- Il n'est pas à son poste, répondit Stephen assez sèchement.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que l'on cherche, les interrompit Temple en montrant la vidéo qu'il avait trouvé.

- L'anomalie est apparu au 2e étage, les informa Cutter. Connor, tu restes ici pour nous guider.

Stephen emboita le pas de son ami et ils gagnèrent l'escalier le plus proche. Un rugissement déchira le silence de l'immeuble tandis qu'ils atteignaient le premier étage.

- Vous avez entendu ? Demanda Abby qui se demandait quelle créature ils allaient rencontrer.

- Ça n'avait pas l'air très amical, nota Connor.

- Ils le sont rarement, déclara Stephen blasé.

Le capitaine Becker ouvrait le chemin, suivit des deux femmes qui vérifiaient chaque bureau devant lesquels ils passaient. Il leva le poing fermé brusquement au détour d'un couloir. Abby regarda Sarah l'air de demander ce qu'il voulait leur dire.

- Vous ne devriez pas voir ça, la prévient le militaire quand il vit cette dernière près de lui.

- Voir quoi ? S'enquit aussitôt Nick.

- Je crois qu'on vient de trouver le gardien, expliqua Sarah en s'agenouillant à ses cotés. Il n'est plus vraiment en état de faire sa ronde.

- On dirait qu'il a été…

- Dévoré, précisa Abby en voyant que le nouveau venu cherchait ses mots.

- Une idée de ce que cela peut être ? Questionna Stephen.

- Quelque chose qui a des griffes, qui ne mesure pas plus d'un mètre avec des dents recourbées si j'en crois les morsures, expliqua la jeune fille qui s'était approchée aussi. Je pencherais pour un raptor.

- Vous plaisantez, fit Becker en pensant qu'il faisait l'objet d'un bizutage. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil mais un dinosaure…

- Je préférerais que cela soit une plaisanterie, assura Sarah en se relevant. J'espère qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'immeuble. Connor, vérifie sur les bandes vidéo du hall si quelqu'un est venu travailler ce matin.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Vous êtes certain que Lester vous a dit ce que nous traquons ? L'interrogea Abby en voyant le regard dubitatif du militaire.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il a voulu me laisser découvrir les détails par moi-même.

- Ce détail là risque d'être mortel, répondit-elle en suivant Sarah qui reprenait les recherches.

Cutter et Stephen étaient arrivés au second étage sans croiser âme qui vive. La découverte du gardien dévoré ne les rassura pas. Si Abby avait raison, il allait se retrouver face à un dangereux prédateur. Hart ouvrit la porte du couloir sans bruit. Nick et lui se faufilèrent discrètement, attentifs à tout ce qui aurait pu sortir de l'ordinaire. Ils allaient passer devant un local de stockage quand Stephen remarqua une lumière dorée provenant de dessous la porte.

- Tu ouvres ? Murmura-t-il à l'adresse de son compagnon en mettant en joue le local.

Nick hocha la tête, se colla contre le mur de droite et posa la main sur la poignée. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait surgir de ce placard mais il ouvrit la porte lorsque Stephen lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer qu'il était prêt. Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres du professeur en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune créature, juste l'anomalie qui brillait au milieu du local de stockage.

- Nick, tu m'entends ? S'écria soudain la voix de Sarah. On a trouvé un autre corps.

- Quel étage ?

- Au neuvième, un homme à la porte de son bureau, répondit Becker. Ce qui l'a attaqué ne lui a laissé aucune chance.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Abby en ramassant une carte magnétique à quelques pas du corps. Milton Swift, directeur général.

- Connor, aucun signe du raptor ? L'interrogea Cutter.

- Non, rien. Je ne vois que vous sur les écrans de surveill… une minute ! J'ai vu quelqu'un enfermé dans une salle de réunion…. Au huitième, précisa-t-il presque aussitôt.

- On y va, déclara Becker d'un ton ferme à ses deux compagnes.

Ils gagnèrent l'escalier le plus proche et atteignirent l'étage inférieur sans problème. Grace aux indications de Connor, le groupe se retrouva bientôt devant une salle de réunion dans laquelle se trouvait une jeune femme assise sur un fauteuil. Elle se leva brusquement en les apercevant.

- Aidez-moi ! Supplia-t-elle en tapant contre la baie vitrée.

- Qui êtes-vous ? S'enquit Sarah pendant que Becker cherchait le moyen de la sortir de là.

- Je m'appelle Amy Parker, je suis l'assistante de monsieur Swift. Il m'a fait entrée dans cette salle de réunion sécurisée pour que je prépare sa téléconférence avec un client à Tokyo mais ça fait prés d'une heure que je l'attends.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne vienne jamais, déclara Abby d'un ton désolée.

- Je… je ne comprends pas, fit l'assistante hébétée.

- Je vais tirer dans la baie vitrée pour briser la vitre, annonça le capitaine en posant le sac à dos qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis leur arrivée sur les lieux.

- Les militaires, tous les mêmes, soupira Abby en sortant la carte magnétique qu'elle avait ramassé près du corps du directeur, ils tirent d'abord et réfléchissent ensuite.

Sarah réprima un sourire en prenant la carte d'identification. Le capitaine croisa son regard qu'elle détourna aussitôt de peur d'éclater de rire devant lui. Elle passa la carte devant le lecteur et les doubles portes vitrées s'ouvrirent. L'assistante fut tellement soulagée de pouvoir sortir qu'elle bouscula Sarah qui trébucha vers l'intérieur de la pièce, tomba lourdement sur le sol et laissa échapper son fusil qui glissa sous un meuble.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Parker en pâlissant en voyant les portes se refermer.

- Ne me dites pas que…, s'écria Abby se précipitant vers l'entrée de la salle. Elle a la carte, elle peut ressortir !

- C'est impossible, répondit l'assistante. Il n'y a pas de lecteur à l'intérieur. Il y a toujours un gardien à l'extérieur lorsque nous y sommes. C'est l'endroit où nous montrons nos créations aux clients.

- Vous vendez quoi là dedans ? Des lingots d'or ? S'écria la jeune fille furieuse.

- Des pierres précieuses, précisa Parker. Monsieur Swift exige une sécurité optimum. Je vais aller le chercher, il aura sûrement sa carte d'identification et votre amie…

- Votre patron n'aidera plus personne, il est mort, annonça le capitaine.

- Il… monsieur Swift est…, bredouilla-t-elle sous le choc avant de se laisser tomber le long d'un mur.

- Quelle est la situation ? S'enquit Cutter qui continuait d'explorer les étages avec Stephen après avoir bloqué la porte du local de stockage où se trouvait l'anomalie.

- Sarah est enfermée à l'intérieur d'une pièce sécurisée dont elle a la clef magnétique, résuma Becker.

Stephen fronça les sourcils en constant que le militaire appelait déjà la jeune femme par son prénom. Ce type l'agaçait de plus en plus. Le troisième étage était vide. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, finir cette journée et rentrer chez lui. Nick lui fit signe de le suivre quand il appela l'ascenseur.

- Et d'habitude on dit que c'est moi qui attire les problèmes, commenta Connor amusé.

- Tu veux vraiment que j'énumère toutes tes bourdes le temps que tu trouves un moyen de débloquer ces fichues portes ? Demanda Sarah.

- Non merci, je travaille déjà sur le problème. Action man n'aurait pas une solution pour te sortir de là ?

- Je vous signale que je vous entends, Temple, intervint l'intéressé. Je vais tirer sur la baie vitrée.

- Vous ne pouvez faire cela, s'écria Parker qui s'était remise de la nouvelle. Les vitres sont blindées par mesure de sécurité.

- De mieux en mieux, commenta Sarah en se tournant vers un bruit qu'elle avait cru entendre provenant de derrière une porte entrouverte sur sa droite.

Elle écouta vaguement Abby et Becker discuter tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers ce qui lui sembla être l'intérieur d'une petite cuisine attenante. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de grattement.

- Sarah, on va te sortir de là, assura Nick qui venait d'arriver à l'étage. Connor, tu en es où ?

- Monsieur Swift était vraiment obsédé par la sécurité, je viens de passer le second pare-feu qu'il avait fait installer pour accéder aux…

- Là ! S'écria l'assistante en levant brusquement le doigt vers la pièce. J'ai vu quelque chose à l'intérieur.

- Nick, si vous avez une idée, ça serait le bon moment pour la mettre en pratique, déclara Sarah. Je crois que mademoiselle Parker n'était pas seule ici.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut pour faire sauter les portes, annonça Becker en sortant un pain de C4 de son sac à dos.

- Vous êtes complètement malade, vous allez tous nous tuer en même temps, s'écria l'assistante affolée en s'enfuyant.

- Elle a raison, confirma Stephen. Il faut trouver un autre moyen.

- Il n'y en a pas d'autre, protesta le militaire. Je suis responsable de sa sécurité et je vais sortir Sarah de là, avec ou sans votre aide.

- Vous ne pouvez pas débarquer dans l'équipe et nous ordonner de nous taire quand quelque chose ne nous plait, répliqua Hart furieux.

- Ça suffit, tous les deux, s'écria Cutter en s'interposant. On ne réussira à la sortir de là qu'en travaillant ensemble. Les combats de coq, vous les gardez pour plus tard !

- Nick…, murmura Sarah légèrement paniquée en voyant que la porte s'ouvrait lentement, j'ai l'impression qu'il a encore faim…

- C'est un Eoraptor, fit Connor en le voyant apparaitre sur l'écran de surveillance.

- C'est censé être une bonne nouvelle ? Demanda Abby en voyant son amie reculer vers le fond de la pièce.

- Pas vraiment, il est petit mais assez agile, répondit Cutter.

La créature se dressait sur ses deux pattes arrière. Il mesurait un mètre de long et une quarantaine de centimètres de haut. Ses deux pattes avant possédaient cinq doigts, dont trois munies de larges griffes sur lesquelles étaient encore visibles des traces de sang séché. L'Eoraptor poussa un cri strident qui fit sursauter Sarah.

- L'anomalie doit ouvrir sur le Trias supérieur, il a autour de 230 millions d'années, précisa Connor.

- Ravie de le savoir, murmura sa future proie qui se retrouva coller contre le mur du fond de la salle.

- L'armoire ! S'écria Stephen en indiquant un meuble à la gauche de la jeune femme, il ne pourra pas grimper là-haut.

Sans réfléchir, elle monta sur un meuble bas et se hissa sur l'énorme armoire où était rangé le matériel vidéo qui servait parfois lors de réunion. L'Eoraptor courut jusqu'à elle et sauta sur le meuble bas qui lui avait servit d'appui. Ses griffes laissaient de profondes empreintes dans le bois mais, au grand soulagement de Sarah, il ne réussit pas à la rejoindre. Le raptor poussa un cri rageur, furieux que sa proie lui échappe.


End file.
